Shadows
by Blustarzengel3
Summary: Buffy's death has some bad side effects, especially on Angel. Cordy and the rest of the gang make Fred, the girl from the other dimension, feel welcome. Meanwhile, Angel encounters the new Slayer Megan and is in for some big surprises
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: The characters in this story ain't mine by any means. Because if they were, The Slayer wouldn't be dead in any way! But a sick fan can wish, can't she??!  
Author's Notes: Oh, what do I freaking say? *hehe* I'm just playing around, kids. Anyhow, this is your typical season finale story though it sure will stand out when its done. So, all your fan-fiction writers better watch your little back!!!!   
Summary:   
After the Slayer's death, everyone tries to move on, though its extremely hard. Cordelia, Wesley and Gunn take the duty of helping Fred, the girl from the other dimension, adapt to L.A life. Meanwhile, Angel encounters the new Slayer, Megan, while doing doing patrol one night. She tells him that she needs the L.A crew to help her kill a very strong woman-demon, because she can't do it on her own. They accept the offer and are in for some very big surprises...   
Feedback: I'm a witch and I'm gonna put a spell on you if you don't write something. So, my darling readers, be careful what you wish for! P.S. If you call me 'bitch', you will have a pimple on your cheek! LOL  
  
  
It was a dark and stormy night, with thunder rumbling loudly. Cordelia Chase sat on her couch drinking coffee and reading a magazine. The weather only bothered her slightly, since she had become accustomed to unearthly sounds. Today, she was more intent on listening to the rain battering on her window then looking through the latest fashions. But today wasn't any particular day since the L.A crew had heard about Buffy's death.   
  
Cordelia had been ultimately shocked and it had taken her a long hour to fully realize that the Slayer was dead. Angel had taken the news terribly hard and afterwards he had slunk off to his room. Wesley had sat silently with his Watcher's diaries, recording things. But underneath, he was pale and frightened, because one of the strongest and longest living slayers had just died. Wesley knew that Buffy would eventually die but he always believed it would be in her final days, as an old woman.   
  
Gunn respected everyone's sullen mood and had taken Fred, the girl from the other dimension that had helped Angel, around Los Angeles to show her the sights. But he too, was shocked and a little bit afraid. After Willow had left to go back home, Cordelia also departed, after trying desperately to make Angel talk. He assured her that he would be fine tomorrow and she had left. Wesley stayed with Angel for awhile, though they never talked.   
  
Now, sitting at home, Cordelia felt very useless. About a minute later, the perfect idea came to her and she set off for the kitchen. Fred, the girl from the Host's home, would be living with Cordelia now and Cordy wanted her home to be comfortable and cozy for her guest. Smiling, Cordy opened a drawer and pulled out an old cookbook. She had decided a delicious meal would be a good inviting gesture when Fred showed up.   
  
Cordelia made angel hair pasta with a chunky tomato sauce, and then deciding that it wouldn't be good enough, she made sweet and spicy chicken with cooked vegetables. By the time Fred arrived, Cordy had prepared about ten different meals and the kitchen looked as if a hurricane had been there.   
  
"Hey, Fred. Well, as you can see, there's plenty of food here. Help yourself and don't worry, kitchen duty will be split into two." Cordelia said, smiling at her guest. Nobody but Angel and Harmony had been overnight-guests in her home and Cordelia was delighted with this long-term guest. She just hoped that Phantom Dennis would behave and not scare Fred off.   
  
Fred smiled shyly at her and brushed back a lock of dark brown hair. She wasn't exactly gorgeous but she was really pretty. Fred had a vulnerable face, wispy dark brown hair and brown eyes that looked very emotional. She had the correct curves on her body and in the right clothes, Fred would look like a stunning model.   
  
The two women sat down at the table and dug into the food. Fred ate surprisingly normally and Cordelia smiled secretly. The Seer had always thought that Fred would eat like a pig and in a very slobbery way. But she was totally wrong. Fred looked up suddenly at Cordelia and frowned.   
  
"I remember Angel's dark mood earlier today. And the way Gunn hurriedly took me away afterwards. Cordelia, you looked so pale and frightened, I was able to notice that you wanted to cry. And Wesley, he looked so broken apart. Did something happen? Is it myself, do they want to send me back to Plyea?" Fred spoke, fear creeping into her voice at the mention of going back to the dimension.   
  
Cordelia stopped eating for a moment and let reality come crashing down. Buffy Summers, Slayer and Angel's soulmate was dead. Buried beneath layers of cold icky soil and some expensive unattractive slab of marble was the mark of her passing. Never again would she smile or go on her nightly patrol routines. Cordelia sniffed back unshed tears and blinked rapidly.   
  
Even though Cordy had hated the Slayer and thought she was a bitch, she had respected her secretly. After all, if not for Buffy, Cordelia would already be dead. The Slayer had saved millions of lives and even the world on occasions. She had captured Angel with her loving ways and together, they were the cutest most romantic couple Cordy had ever met. Now, though, Buffy was dead and Angel was alone.   
  
"Cordelia? Are you okay?" Fred's concerned voice jolted Cordy back to the present and she looked absently at her friend. Fred waved a hand in front of Cordelia's eyes and Cordy blinked and sighed.   
  
"The Slayer died and she was Angel's lover. No wait, more like his soulmate. And I know what you're thinking. A Slayer and a vampire, what a crazy combination! But they were really something, Fred. They both loved each other so deeply, no one could ever break the bond. Not even death, as Angel says. You can imagine how much pain he's in right now."   
  
Fred nodded and Cordelia noticed deep sorrow in her eyes. No other words were said throughout the rest of the meal or the clean up. Afterwards, they watched television and browsed through magazines. The night was relaxing and good, Cordelia thought before letting sleep take her away. Fred, on the couch, thought the same thing.   
***  
  
Out on the dark streets of the city, a young sixteen- year old was battling the forces of evil. It was not such a big deal since this was her destiny and she had to obey. The Slayer hit an oncoming vampire sharply in the nose and while it recoiled from the attack, she thrust a wooden stake into its dead heart. She ducked just in time when another vampire tried to punch her in the eye and tripped him.   
  
She finished off the last vampire on her left side and then dealt with  
the one lying on the ground. Picking it up harshly, she glared at it menacingly and then with a grin, dusted the vamp. Breathing hard, she walked away from the lonely alley and into a bright- lit grocery store.  
  
Megan Andler had just been called upon a week ago. She was the Chosen One, following the long line of Slayers and fulfilling her duty. It was a sacred duty, which so many women had already done and had died doing their jobs. Megan found her destiny rather upsetting and terrible because it had shattered her dreams. But that wasn't a big surprise since she had guessed other Slayers had had those problems.   
  
She went over to the soda aisle and got herself a Coke. She quickly paid for it and left the store, glancing at the directions in her hand to make sure she was headed the right way. Megan was off to the Hyperion Hotel, where she was going to ask the legendary souled vampire for help.   
  
The girl knew all about the previous Slayer's romance with Angel. She also knew all about his quest to become human again and to make amends for all the chaos he wrecked before. Megan thought his goal was reachable and really good. As she neared the hotel, she used her newfound slayer sense to pick out trouble out on the street. In fact, she dusted three ugly vamps before ringing the doorbell of the Hyperion.  
  
Megan's style of fighting was vicious and swift. While she inflicted much pain on her victims, an onlooker might think that she quickly got rid of them to ease the agony. Nobody had thought the girl these acts of battle because every since she was young, she had been beaten. Not by kids or anything but by her abusive parents.   
  
Her thoughts quickly faded away when the heavy oak door swung open, revealing a handsome stranger. Megan smiled, making her expressive brown eyes sparkle. Angel didn't return the act of kindness but swung the door further in and she stepped into the huge parlor behind him. Meg knew that he was expecting her because she had called earlier. Last night was when she had met him, while she was out on patrol and he brooding on the streets.   
  
They had talked and gotten to know each other, having odd things in common. Angel had been shocked to find a Slayer in LA and Meg was forced to tell him the wrenching news. She was Buffy's replacement and the Watcher's Council had instructed her to travel all through California, doing her sacred duty. So here she was, a sixteen- year old girl traveling a whole state, fighting supernatural things.   
  
Angel hadn't taken the news well, as Meg saw tears pool in his eyes. She knew the deep heartbreaking pain that lurked inside his soul. And it was all for Buffy Summers, the greatest Slayer that had ever lived. But he had swept his emotions aside and began to demand that she had a mentor to help her out. So, tonight was Meg's interview with Wesley, the Watcher.  
  
She had protested but meekly and now she was stuck with an overprotective grown-up who had the duty of preparing her for battles against evil. Megan proceeded into the living room and sat down on a chair opposite a young man with glasses on.   
  
"Aren't you somewhat young to be a Watcher? You don't have to sacrifice your life to some old dusty books and hours of research. Especially on demons who have names that aren't even pronounceable." Megan said, looking the man straight into the eyes.   
  
He didn't flinch at her comments but instead smiled politely and extended his hand. "Pleased to meet you, Ms. Andler. I presume you haven't had a Watcher since you were called upon." Wesley stated, rising to his feet and walking away from the couch. He returned with an old dusty volume, much to Megan's amusement.   
  
Megan turned to Angel, standing a few feet away, leaning on the banister of the wide stairs. "Do all British men talk this way?" she asked and Angel nodded, a tiny smile inching its way across his lips. Wesley turned around and smiled also.   
  
"Yes, Megan, we all do speak this way. But, in your case, I'll speak without high vocabulary or say any non-needed information. Not to offend you in anyway, though." Wesley said, speaking slowly, as if it hurt him in some way. Meg's eyes brightened and she laughed.   
  
"All right then. So, can we start the interview? But just a second, I need to say something. Wesley, I have a little warning for you. When you become my Watcher, please don't set curfews or any of the other fatherly things. I'm not a girl who crawls around the street 'cause I got a home." Megan declared, tightening her ponytail. Her lavish dark brown bangs surrounded her face sweetly, giving her an angelic look.   
  
The interview began and Meg was surprised at the end when she realized that Wesley a cool guy for a Watcher. They set up meetings and other stuff a typical Watcher and Slayer did, and then Megan headed home. Angel shut the door behind her and slumped down onto a couch, holding a carton of blood in his hands.   
  
"Megan is Buffy's replacement." he said quietly, sadness clear in his tone. Wesley sighed and nodded. "She's so innocent, Wes. And she'll die like the rest of them in battle . . ." he added, swallowing a lump that was forming in his throat.   
  
Wesley took a deep breath and slowly exhaled, trying to calm himself. His nerves didn't let up one bit and he started pacing the room. Megan was a brilliant girl and Wesley could already see that fact by her demeanor. She had a spark within herself and it shone brightly, letting people see the intelligence in her. And Megan had a good sense of humor, one that surely made everyone laugh. But Wesley knew that one day Megan would die and die young, though she would have completed her Destiny.   
  
Megan would die a hero and though people may not know it, she'd have saved their lives and maybe even the world, if the situation came along. Then would come another Slayer and many more. Wesley thought of Buffy and her sacrifice to save the universe. Meg could certainly achieve the same thing if she liked. But no teenager would wish to die so young . . .   
***   
Well, people, what do you think of this little creation? Oh, and Megan is me! I'm not bragging about myself or anything, just writing what my parents and friends think of me. (Right guys?). Anyway, please review this story and tell me if I should continue!   
~BoUncE~   
  
  
  
  



	2. Cordy and Meg: Unexpected

  
Disclaimer: As always, they were never mine and never will be! But, as an author, they'll be doing what I want them to do since I'm writing this! So please, don't sue because you won't be getting any dough from me 'cause I'm all broke!   
Feedback: I want it! I really need to see what you think of my little creations so that I can keep writing them, you know. Because if I don't have enough reviews, I won't continue and then the fans won't be really happy, huh?   
Distribution: Take it if you like but please send me a link so I can see where my little story went. Okay? And if I see someone take the credit for my work, you'll have a deadly witch on your back! Not joking here, all you bigass bitchs!  
Author's Notes: When I work or read something, I always like if music is playing in the back ground. So, for all you readers, I have a suggestion. When you read this, put on lively songs and sometimes sad ones for depressing parts.   
My Song List:   
Destiny's Child- "Survivor"  
Sting- "Desert Rose"  
Mandy Moore- "In My Pocket"   
ATC- "Around the World"   
put these on when reading this and you'll get a wonderful experience....   
Dedication: To my girls - Jenny, Yelena, Karol and Little Jackie, who loves Spike all too much! And to Angel, the cutest kitten around. Guess who I named him after?   
~WitH a HuG & Ki$s I'm OuT LiKe ThIs~  
* ·. ((¨`·´¨)) .·*   
×*.· ``·.·´´ ·.*×   
  
  
Part 2.   
  
The next morning, Cordelia took Fred shopping. They visited trendy stores with affordable designer clothes and of course, Cordy loaded up on the latest fashions. Fred bought herself the basic necessities and a little bit of make-up, at Cordelia's request. And it was all paid with Angel's credit card, Fred warning him beforehand about the trip and also mentioning that she would pay back every penny of it. He said he didn't mind one bit about her spending his cash, thought it still hadn't changed her mind.   
  
Afterwards, the women grabbed a bit to eat in a small Chinese restaurant and then Cordy took her companion on some highlights through the city. Fred loved all of it, especially Beverly Hills, asking Cordelia about everything. The Seer was certainly happy and put all of her information about the stars' and their 'cribs' to use. Late into the evening, Fred and Cordy stopped for something else to eat, since it had been quite some time after their last meal.   
  
They entered Taco-Bell and went to order their food. Standing in line, they made chitchat and suddenly Cordelia got a bright idea. She quickly explained it to Fred, who stared at her in amazement.   
  
"Fred, I don't mean to hurt you in any way but I've been wondering about your name. The name Fred in America is definitely for boys and a pretty girl like you should have a better name. Why'd your parents give you this name?" Cordelia spoke, fidgeting with her wallet. She really didn't want this to spoil her and Fred's friendship but truly, the girl's name was so boyish.   
  
Fred smiled and waved her hand in dismissal. "No need to worry, I've always had the residents of Plyea comment on my name. The reason it was given to me, is well, my parents had ancestors with this name back in their old country. My full name is Fredericka." Fred said, giving Cordelia a knowing grin. Cordy smiled back genuinely.   
  
Cordelia contemplated her answer for awhile, her brow crunched up as she thought. To her personally, Fred's full name was as boring as history class and if it was Cordelia who had it, she would've changed as quick as can be. But she wasn't the one with the name and it was her friend's entire choice in this thing.   
  
"I wanted to see if you would've liked to change your name into something else. But this is your choice and I'm not going to interfere, unless of course, if you decide to change it. I'm just saying, your name is kind of old fashioned and that there are plenty of suitable names out there for you. Okay?" Cordelia spoke a hopeful look on her face.   
  
But Fred wasn't looking at her because she was lost deeply in her thoughts, thinking about Cordelia's offer. "I haven't liked my name either, for a long time. So, if we could change it into something more sophisticated, I'll go along with it."  
  
"Fred, that's so great! It's really simple, too. You see; since you weren't born in this dimension, you don't have any papers stating you moved to this country or anything. So, we're going to file you up as an immigrant, with a completely new name!" Cordelia exclaimed, winking at Fred on the last line of her speech.   
  
"Could it really be done? But since it'll be stating that I am an immigrant here, which country will I really be from? You know, the place where I immigrated from." Fred explained to Cordelia logically. This girl sure had a brain for a 'cow' from another world.   
  
Cordelia wasn't fazed by her question though, since it was all already figured out. "Fred, the country from where you immigrated will be your choice unless you know where your parents were born in." Cordy explained slowly and Fred smiled brightly.   
  
"Yes, I know where they are from. Cordelia, it's a place called Ireland and it makes me Irish. That is correct, isn't it?" Fred said, looking at her friend questioningly. Cordelia stared at the girl for a moment, letting her statement sink in.   
  
"Wow! You have something really good in common with Angel! You know, he's from Ireland also. You can sit with him for long hours, listening to him rattling him about his maiden home. Its a major pain in the butt." Cordelia concluded and then turned to order at the counter when she was asked to do so.   
  
When Fred and Cordelia started their walk back to Cordy's apartment, they ran into Megan in an alleyway. The adventurers were exhausted from their hectic day and had decided to take a shortcut through some back streets to make the walk short. None of them knew the young Slayer and the same went for her, too.  
  
"Hey! You know you aren't supposed to be walking down these creepy streets. Don't you know its really dangerous?" Megan's sharp tone ripped through the air and she hurriedly made her way over to them. Cordelia rolled her eyes and exhaled sarcastically.   
  
"If no people are allowed back here because the place is dangerous, then why are you here?" Cordelia and was rewarded with a glare from the teenager. But, as she moved closer to the girl with another insult, Cordy noticed the stake dangling from the girl's fingertips. Meg had tried to quickly hide it but in concern for these women's' health, she had forgotten.   
  
"I'm not a murderer or anything like that. It's just, well, I have a complicated job and um, life." Megan lied and then cringed when she realized that she sounded pathetic. To her surprise, the brunette in front of her smiled knowingly.   
  
"Look, you don't have to make any excuses. I know that you are the new Slayer and that of course, your life isn't pleasant. I mean, the supernatural things in life don't bother me much. It's probably because I work with a vampire." Cordelia and Fred nodded. Meg gasped her face pale.   
  
"Really? Oh my god! No body is able to know this information. And you work for a vampire? Does he go by the name Angel?" Meg asked, questions pouring out of her like liquid. Cordelia answered her back, rapidly supplying the information for each question. By the time they entered Cordy's spacious apartment, Cordelia was surprised at the amount of things she had learned in one night.  
***  
  
Megan opened her eyes to see sunlight streaming in through her bedroom window. She yawned and stretched her body like a cat, relieving the cramped muscles in her legs and upper arms. Suddenly, Meg heard the rumble of her stomach and felt dizziness circle her head. She hadn't eaten close to two days but that wasn't very unusual. Sometimes, her hunger went on for weeks and there was nothing to nourish it. She quickly showered and dressed in fresh clothes, preparing herself for another tedious day at school.   
  
Megan walked out of her tiny bedroom and into the little cove that served as a kitchen. Her older sister, Beth, was sitting at the kitchen table, drinking a glass of water. Beth smiled when Meg came into the room and brushed back a lock of hair. Beth's hair was an extreme brown and she had gray hazy eyes. The difference between the two was that Beth's father wasn't the same one as Megan's and so their looks weren't similar. But that never kept the sisters apart and they loved each other deeply.   
  
"Do we have anything to eat, Beth? I'm so starved." Megan said as she sat in a chair. Her sister gasped and then sighed miserably. Meg already knew the answer by her reaction and it meant that there wasn't any food.   
  
"Honey, I'm so sorry. I'll try to get the check from work today and buy lots of food. Are you seriously hungry?" Beth said, concern evident in her voice and on her face. She never liked it when there wasn't any food at home but supporting herself and Meg was a hard task. Beth never knew that if Megan didn't have her Slayer strength, she would have died.   
  
Beth was able to stay somewhat fed by her job at a restaurant but Megan still worried about her health. She worked also and helped put dinner on the table and buy all her own clothes. Abruptly, Megan's head started spinning faster and she clutched the table's edge. She moaned in pain and reached for Beth's water glass. The cool liquid burned down her throat and stopped the sickness. For now, she was fine but there was no telling about what could happen later.   
  
Megan had tried to become used to her 'sick vents' as she called them but they always came on unexpectedly. And at those times, she was vulnerable, the perfect time for a dizzy spell. She gulped down the rest of the water and got up from the table. She glanced up at her sister and saw a sad smile on her lips.   
  
"No need to worry, Beth. I'll find a way to get my money today and make something for dinner. Just please, don't go to work feeling bad of yourself. You've really done a good job of supporting us under the conditions. I love you. Bye!" Megan told her before she exited the small apartment and hurried downstairs. She glanced up at her sister and saw a sad smile on her lips.   
  
An hour later, Megan was in her high school, rummaging through her locker. She didn't have any friends and the good thing about that was because she didn't want any. As she pulled out her thick science textbook, she noticed one of the most popular girls in the school staring at her. Her name was Regina something and she looked like a Goddess. And Meg was confused; these kinds of girls never, ever bothered with lowlifes like herself.   
  
Regina stepped up to Megan and stared down at her with a smirk. Megan guessed that the little pout on Regina's lips usually did all the work when it came to attracting guys. Regina leaned against the locker beside Megan's; ready to talk business.   
  
"Megan?" Regina asked, her voice smooth as silk. The question hung in the air until finally Megan responded with a nod. "Good, I was hoping to ask you to do me a little favor," Regina carried on, running a hand through her blond hair. Meg could've sworn that the entire male population that was nearby were drooling.   
  
Megan bristled, biting her lips in frustration. What did this girl think she was? Some kind of queen that got whatever came out of her mouth? Meg got even more angrier when she realized that that was exactly what Regina did and got it every time.   
  
"What exactly do you want me to do?" Megan asked simply, giving the 'princess' a blank look. The more neutral she was, the chances that Lee would bug off would be better. Regina rolled her eyes but didn't budge from her position beside the young Slayer.   
  
Regina suddenly became serious because what she was about to tell Megan was very important. It was part of both their destinies, something that brought opposites together. She glanced at Megan cautiously before she began. "Megan, I know about your duty." Regina's words rushed out of her mouth and Megan gasped, clutching her book to her chest.   
  
Regina continued, her pretty eyes directed on the Slayer's face. "I know that you are the Slayer and that battling with evil is your destiny. I didn't believe that these kinds of things existed until I recieved my magical powers. I contacted the Oracles and they told me of you. You had just moved here, I believe. Our fate is entwined and we're meant to be partners. Megan, I know how this sounds to you but it's true."   
  
Megan stood numbly, hearing the bell ring a warning tone. Class had already begun and she was late but it really didn't matter now. "What are you're magical powers? What can you do?" she asked, her face relaxing back into its normal expression.   
***  
  
Some things that I write about Megan aren't like that in my life. It's all there to describe the new Slayer and her life. Well, do you think I should continue? And by the way, if my friends are reading this, I want to say that all of you are my inspirations! Thanks a lot. Regina, the one with the magical powers is actually in real life my best friend Karolina.   
Part 3 will be out soon... keep waiting!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
